Rouge Fatal
by Amiastine
Summary: La mort n'était peutêtre pas si douloureuse? Qui pouvait en être sûr? Qu'estce qu'ils en savaient, les autres, obstinés dans leurs idées superflues? Et si la mort, appelée si tendrement, prenait l'apparence d'une créature de la nuit? fic assez


A/N : Ceci est une fic à chapitre unique, n'allez pas croire que je recommence une nouvelle longue alors que j'ai toutes les autres à finir, mais on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut jusqu'à la fin de la leçon d'informatique (oui je suis à l'école) alors voilà à quoi je m'occupe…je sais pas si ce sera bien ou pas, ce sera à vous d'en juger. Bonne Lecture!

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux et autres de Harry Potter sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'idée et les personnages inconnus m'appartiennent. Cette fic est dédiée à Millenium (allez lire sa fic absolument géniale, La Chute du Ministère ! ! C'est un ordre…) que j'adore!!!

Rouge Fatal 

Hermione frissonna. Un vent froid lui chatouillait les épaules depuis dix minutes, mais elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se lever pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Son devoirs de Potions s'étalait sur la quasi-totalité de son bureau, ses notes éparpillées, mélangées, désordonnées, sa copie au net se confondant avec les brouillons. Soupirant, elle tira une de ses feuilles vers elle et se mit à lire. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai marqué absolument n'importe quoi!' Un sentiment désagréable l'envahit et des larmes menacèrent de perler au coins de ses yeux. Ça faisait tout l'après-midi qu'elle planchait sur cette dissertation et elle n'avait obtenu qu'un tas de papiers bons à jeter au feu. Pourquoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Pourquoi l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard n'arrivait-elle plus à compléter un seul de ses devoirs. 

Elle connaissait la réponse; oh oui, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était simple, enfantin…moi. 'C'est moi, moi, moi…peut-être aussi un peu Ron qui n'avait pas à faire une scène pareille parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui…Malfoy; non mais quel imbécile celui-là! Il a jamais su se la fermer…et Voldemort…il pourrait pas nous laisser un peu tranquille? Harry…non, rien n'est la faute de Harry, sauf qu'il m'évite comme la peste de peur que Voldemort m'utilise pour l'attaquer ou une ânerie de ce genre…mais au fond c'est moi, car je ne contrôle pas ma vie comme je le voudrais. Elle est faîte de contraires. Je pense une chose mais une autre, totalement fausse, sort de ma bouche. Les gens me voient comme quelqu'un que je ne suis pas…'

Se levant lentement, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers la nuit qui tombait. Il lui semblait que le vent criait son nom, qu'il l'appelait à le rejoindre, qu'il lui disait de sauter avec assurance, sans crainte, sans raison. La mort n'était peut-être pas si douloureuse? Qui pouvait en être sûr? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient, les autres, obstinés dans leurs idées superflues?

"Non…"

'Je ne peux pas mourir…je dois rester aider les autres…mais non! Ils pourraient pas se débrouiller un peu tout seuls, une fois? Pas une once de gratitude quand je les aide pour leurs devoirs, quand je les conseille, quand je les console. Et qui me console, moi?' Elle ouvrit les yeux, les baissa, posa son regard sur la forme sombre qu'était devenue la Forêt Interdite. Il lui semblait qu'une silhouette, vêtue entièrement de noir, se déplaçait à l'orée des arbres avec une rapidité étonnante? 'Un spectre de mort?' Cette pensée ridicule la fit sourire, puis murmurer un rire et étendre ses bras vers l'inconnu qui courrait. 'Je suis folle…c'est la nuit qui me joue des tours, il n'existe probablement même pas.' 

Préfète en chef, Hermione avait un dortoir à elle seule; elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même en parlant à voix haute elle ne risquait de réveiller personne, mais elle se sentait gênée de briser le silence. A sa gauche, le lac se couvrait de vagues avec les souffles de la brise. Des nuages obstruaient la lune, transformant le parc en un tombeau de lumière. L'étranger, toujours présent sous les arbres, refusait quand même de sortir. La Gryffondor se pencha un peu. Elle avait envie de le voir, de lui parler, de pleurer dans ses bras, qui qu'il fut, quoi qu'il fut. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, elle ouvrit grand les bras et chuchota:

"Viens…"

Puis un soupçon plus fort, elle le parla. Ensuite elle le chanta et le cria. Elle voulait y trouver un moyen de secours et une mort glorieuse. Elle voulait se sentir tomber, tourner, choir dans un tumulte de sentiments, se débarrassant de ses problèmes et de ceux que les autres lui mettaient sur le dos. 

Le froid s'évanouit brusquement. Ses paupières volèrent et son regard rencontra un noir intense et profond, un noir plus noir que tous les noirs qu'elle avait jamais vus. C'était la cape d'un homme, d'apparence jeune, qui se tenait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 'Il est venu?' Hermione ne trouva rien d'autre à penser tout d'un coup. Elle se sentit vide à l'intérieur, dénuée de volonté, de fatigue, de soucis. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, un nuage rouge comme celui des yeux de cet individu beau comme les ténèbres avant le jour. Elle sentit des mains lui enlacer la taille et ses pieds quittèrent le sol: elle s'envola, portée par un souffle chaud, une essence de plaisir, un corps où se mêlaient douceur et mort. Elle sentait qu'on la posait sur un lit, mais était-il réel? 

Des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes, lui arrachant un frisson au ventre et lui plantant un cri dans la gorge. Une langue sinueuse, pareille à un serpent, délicieusement venimeux, s'introduisit sournoisement dans sa bouche. La jeune fille se sentit fondre; elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de pareilles sensations. Des mains gelées se glissaient sous sa robe de sorcier, l'ôtait, la mettaient complètement à nu pour laisser l'air froid du soir l'envelopper toute entière. Elle sentait que des milliers de bouches l'embrassaient passionnément partout à la fois. La même langue que tout à l'heure grimpa le long de l'intérieur sa cuisse, la chatouillant, la mordillant. Une peur soudaine la prit au corps et elle voulut se débattre mais des doigts d'acier l'immobilisèrent. Elle voulut crier lorsqu'il l'empoigna de ses mains, qu'il s'étendit entre ses jambes et qu'une douleur fulgurante la traversa. Elle voulut pleurer, mais les larmes refusaient de venir. Elles coulaient ailleurs, avec son sang qui tachait lentement les draps. 

Les nerfs à vif, Hermione le repoussa, niant de toute son âme le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui de continuer à la torturer. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage car il l'appuyait contre son cou, l'embrassait du même élan qu'il bougeait en elle. Un mince filet de liquide pourpre lui barrait la gorge, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. La douleur avait fait place à autre chose; aux battements de son coeur affolé qui cognait contre sa poitrine, aux tentacules de plaisir qui lui remontaient le ventre.

L'abandon. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Ce qui l'empêchait d'y parvenir, c'était Ron, Harry, Voldemort, sa famille, Poudlard, sa vie. 'Moi. Moi, moi, moi.'

"Alors ne sois plus celle qu'ils connaissent, qu'ils croient connaître. Sois toi-même…je te veux, Hermione."

Il avait parlé, sa voix nichée dans le cou pâle et délicat avait caressé la peau de la jeune fille, la projetant dans une transe d'extase. Il était donc réel? Était-ce un viol ou tout simplement ce qu'elle avait désiré depuis de longs mois? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se sentait délivrée, soulagée, mourante, agonisante, victorieuse. Il avait dû le sentir lui aussi car il s'abandonna en elle, la projetant dans des nappes de plaisir interdit. 

Le froid la frappa à nouveau. Son cou et le bas de son ventre étaient douloureux, mais pas désagréablement. Hermione soupira, tourna la tête sur le côté, tachant sa joue dans le sang qui avait coulé sur l'oreiller. Il était parti, c'était terminé. La fatigue la reprit et s'installa devant ses yeux tel un voile rouge, un rideau sur la vie, une ombre sur l'existence et le passé. Sa conscience s'éteignit en douceur…accompagné de son souffle, de son coeur et de son âme. 

A/N: Arg. J'avais pas prévu de faire un truc 'R' moi…mais bon s'est sorti tout seul et je me suis bien défoulée…je suis tentée de dire pauvre Hermione mais y a des moments j'aurais pas dit non d'être à sa place. J'adooore les vampires, pas vous?

Bisous

Amiastine

PS: Des reviews! Des reviews! J'ai besoin de savoir, vous comprenez?


End file.
